Cordless kettles, which can be detached from and are powered by bases, are known. However, most available kettles of this type do not offer more sophisticated controls other than on/off switching. Some “controls” that may be desirable include temperature control, or a selection that relates to the type of beverage that the kettle makes. In a cordless kettle, power transmission between the vessel and the base may be enabled by a three pole connector. The three pole connector transmits power from the base to the heating element in the vessel.
User controls, other than power switching, are desirable in some situations. For example, it is useful to have user-adjustable temperature settings for tea-brewing. To conveniently achieve extra user controls for an available kettle having a 3 pole connection, the control algorithm and user interface keys need to be located on the vessel. Locating user interface keys on the vessel, however, causes some inconvenience for the user and limits the design flexibility for the kettle.